In recent years, an optical device such as a cell phone is structured on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. The optical unit for photographing includes a photographing unit on which a movable body having a lens, a lens drive mechanism for focusing which magnetically drives the movable body in an optical axis direction, and an imaging element are supported on a support body. In the optical unit, in order to restrain or reduce any disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake in the hand of a user, a technique has been proposed in which the photographing unit is structured as the movable module which is capable of swinging on a fixed body and, in which a shake correction drive mechanism is structured which uses permanent magnets and discrete air-core coils between the photographing unit (movable module) and the fixed body (see Patent Literature 1).    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-288769
However, in order to correct a hand shake in every direction in the optical unit, the air-core coils are required to be disposed at plural positions separated from each other in a circumferential direction of the photographing unit and each of a plurality of the air-core coils is required to be electrically connected. Therefore, like the structure described in Patent Literature 1, when the permanent magnets and the discrete air-core coils are disposed between the fixed body and the photographing unit, a number of man-hours is required for arranging and electrically connecting the air-core coils.
The above-mentioned problem is not limited to a case that a shake in the hand is corrected in an optical unit for photographing and is common to a general case that a shake is corrected in an optical unit.